You Hold My Heart
by LadyErestor83
Summary: Amras has fallen in love with The Lord of The House of the Fountain and his beloved...Will Ecthelion and Erestor accept him as their lover or will they break his heart? COMPLETED
1. Chapter 1

You Hold My Heart

By: LadyErestor83

**okay new fic WOO!**

**disclaimer: I own only OC's, but anything that looks familiar is not mine..**

**pairing: Ecthelion/Erestor, Ecthelion/Erestor/OC, Glorfindel/Turgon**

**OC: Amras, Hadereth, and Andro**

**summary: Amras has fallen in love with The Lord of The House of the Fountain and his beloved...Will Ecthelion and Erestor accept him as their lover or will they break his heart?**

CHAPTER 1

Amras nearly jumped with glee. He had now become an official warrior of Gondolin. He had trained for a long while with Lord Glorfindel and Lord Andro. Andro was glad to see that his pupil had finally made it. Forgetting himself for a moment, Amras hugged both his tutors. Realizing he had crossed the line, he stepped back and inclined his head.

" My apologies my Lords."

Both Glorfindel and Andro laughed. Andro shook his head.

" There is nothing to forgive Amras. You are excited, as well you should be."

Glorfindel nodded in agreement.

" There is no higher honor than to be a warrior of King Turgon."

"As said by his lover." Came a humored reply from behind them.

Amras lowered his head as Ecthelion approached him with Erestor at his side. Ecthelion turned to Glorfindel in confusion. Glorfindel shrugged. Erestor walked closer to Amras.

" Why do you lower your head Amras son of Halest? Today is a grand day for you."

Amras did not raise his head.

" Yes, it is my Lord." Amras mumbled.

Erestor took a step back from him. Ecthelion began to step forward, but was halted by Andro. Andro approached Amras and lifted his head with a finger. He immediately realized what was wrong. He turned to Ecthelion.

" He just needs rest. I will aid him to his rooms."

Ecthelion nodded and he left, hand in hand with Erestor. Glorfindel looked at Amras, knowing Andro had just lied for him.

" What ails you?"

Amras felt Andro's hand on his shoulder.

" Tell him Amras. He will not tell anyone."

Amras swallowed hard as he looked at the lover of the King.

" I am in love with Lords Ecthelion and Erestor."

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

**I forgot to mention: Hadereth and Andro will not be used as bad elves in this fic..just as warriors lol...They are also a couple in this story...**

**sorry for the confusion...this is a chapter for Ecthelion/Erestor..**

CHAPTER 2

Erestor paced in front of his beloved. Ecthelion sat on the divan watching his lover.

" What is it Erestor nin?"

Erestor did not stop pacing for even a moment.

" He lowered his eyes Ecthelion nin. Only when we approached did he lower his eyes. He was not tired."

"Perhaps he hates us." Ecthelion suggested.

Erestor stopped pacing and stared at his lover.

" Do not be ridiculous meleth. He has no reason to hate us."

Before Ecthelion could reply, there was a knock upon the door. Ecthelion gave the call of 'enter' and the lovers watched as Amras entered their rooms. He inclined his head to them.

" Lord Ecthelion, Lord Erestor, I would like to apologize for my earlier behavior. I did not mean to offend you, either of you."

Ecthelion looked at Erestor, who nodded, then returned his attention to Amras.

" You are forgiven Amras, but may we know what caused you distress? Perhaps we can help you."

Amras took a step back.

" All is well Lord Ecthelion, I had only taken leave of my senses for a moment."

" Amras, that was more than a leave of the senses. You would have disregarded our presence entirely had Lords Andro and Glorfindel not been there." Erestor interceded.

Amras shook his head.

" I assure you my Lords it was a leave of my senses."

Ecthelion had watched Amras's eyes when he wasn't looking at him and nearly gasped. He finally held a hand up to silence Amras.

" You have been given forgiveness, just be sure not to let it happen again."

Amras nodded.

" It will not."

Amras inclined his head to both of them again and left the rooms. Erestor watched as Ecthelion just stared blankly at the door.

" Ecthelion nin?"

Ecthelion turned to look at his beloved.

" He is in love with us."

Erestor's eyes widened.

" What do we do?"

Ecthelion stood and wrapped his arms around the Advisor of King Turgon. After he placed a loving kiss to Erestor's hair, he smiled.

" We should decide how we feel about him."

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

**okay so I just found out that Amras is an actual character...unless he is a common OC lol...but I think that since I did not know that until now, he can remain my OC until someone complains lol..he just shares a name right? lol...okay so this chapter has a little of everyone lol**

CHAPTER 3

Ecthelion and Erestor walked toward the large library where they knew Glorfindel and Turgon would be at this hour of day. Glorfindel smiled at the sight of his best friend and his lover. Ecthelion inclined his head to the the King as did Erestor. Turgon smiled at them.

"What brings you to the library at this hour Lord Ecthelion?"

Then he raised an eyebrow at Erestor.

"Are you trying to work again on your day off?"

Ecthelion chuckled as Erestor blushed and shook his head. Turgon placed his hand on Erestor's shoulder.

"I did not mean to make you uncomfortable my friend."

Erestor nodded and took a step back. Ecthelion nearly laughed when Erestor buried his red face in his shoulder. He finally got to the point of their arrival.

" We are searching for Amras, King Turgon. Have you seen him?"

Turgon shook his head.

" He may be with Lords Hadereth and Andro."

XXXXXXXX

Hadereth laid his head in Andro's lap.

" What will Amras do meleth nin?"

Andro shrugged.

" I assume he will want to teach others what he has learned. The fact that he has accomplished so much since his coming to Gondolin is much to brag about. I also assume we will keep him here as we have since he started training. "

Hadereth chuckled.

"That is not what I meant Andro nin."

Andro was about to reply, but there was a knock at the door.

"Enter."

Andro smiled at the sight of Ecthelion and Erestor.

" Greetings My Lords."

Hadereth sat up and turned toward Ecthelion and Erestor, inclining his head to both. Before anyone else could say a word, Amras emerged from the bathing chambers in black leggings and a white tunic. He halted at the sight of the ones he loved. He inclined his head.

" Lord Ecthelion, Lord Erestor."

Ecthelion watched as Hadereth and Andro walked to the balcony, leaving them for a private conversation. Erestor took a step toward Amras.

"We must speak with you."

Amras looked at them in confusion.

"Did I offend you again?"

Ecthelion shook his head.

" No, but you have confused us. When you came to us earlier and offered your apologies, you looked at us with love."

Amras swallowed hard. Erestor put a hand on Amras's shoulder.

" Ecthelion and I talked about how we feel toward you Amras. We have come to realize that we are both missing part of our soul."

Amras looked at Ecthelion, who smiled at him. Ecthelion approached Amras and laid a hand on his cheek.

" It is you we are missing Amras," Ecthelion whispered, " We would have you with us for all time, if you would allow it."

Amras felt Erestor touch his other cheek.

" We love you Amras. More than all of Arda."

TBC...


	4. Chapter 4

**this chapter is for mainly Hadereth since he has only made a cameo so far...**

CHAPTER 4

Hadereth watched as his foster son left with Lords Ecthelion and Erestor. Amras had come to him and Andro as an abandoned elfling. Turgon had entrusted them to take care of him. He remembered when Amras had told both him and Andro about his love for the Lord of the Fountain and his lover. He had been against it, but Andro pointed out that there was no reason that Amras could not fall in love as they had. Hadereth jumped when he felt hands massaging his shoulders. Andro chuckled.

" I am sorry I startled you meleth. Is all well?"

Hadereth sighed, still looking at the spot where Amras had been standing.

" I worry for him."

Andro shook his head.

" Worry not Hadereth nin. Lords Ecthelion and Erestor can be trusted."

Hadereth leaned his head back against Andro's stomach.

" I know Andro nin. I just worry for him. He is our son, even if not by blood."

Andro stopped massaging Hadereth's shoulders and moved to sit in Hadereth's lap. Hadereth chuckled as Andro kissed his nose.

" Yes, he is our son, but we have to let him be on his own Hadereth nin."

Hadereth nodded and pulled Andro closer to him. He kissed him deeply. Andro moaned into the kiss. When Hadereth pulled away, he began to laugh as Andro stood and dragged him to their bedchambers.

XXXXXXXX

Andro moaned loudly as his lover emptied himself deep inside him. Hadereth saw Andro was still aroused.

" Meleth, take me."

Andro licked his lips, knowing that Hadereth had probably prepared himself when he had been inside him. Andro slid into Hadereth slowly, causin his beloved to scream. Andro knew it would not take him long. He waited for Hadereth to adjust to him. Hadereth looked at him over his shoulder.

" Find your release inside me meleth."

XXXXXXXX

Hadereth and Andro lay in each others arms after their intense love making. Andro smiled at Hadereth.

"I hope Amras is as happy with his beloveds as I am with mine."

TBC...


	5. Chapter 5

**back to Amras, Ecthelion, and Erestor...**

CHAPTER 5

Amras sat in a chair in Ecthelion and Erestor's rooms. he was still quite nervous about being here with the ones he had loved for so long. Erestor noticed this and slowly approached him.

" Amras nin, all is well. You have nothing to fear from us. "

Amras felt his cheeks redden.

" I am not fearful, only nervous."

Ecthelion handed him a glass of wine.

" Why is that meleth nin?"

Amras swallowed hard.

" I know that most elves that are lovers...they make love."

Ecthelion and Erestor looked at eachother, then back at Amras.

" Of course they do meleth," Erestor replied, " But why would that make you nervous?"

Amras mumbled something that Erestor did not understand, but apparently Ecthelion did because his eyes widened. He sat on the chair in front of Amras.

" You are untried?"

Amras nodded, lowering his head. Erestor sat on the arm of the chair Amras was currently occupying.

" What about your majority?"

Amras shook his head.

" I refused to take a partner."

Ecthelion reached forward and took Amras's hands into his own.

" Was it because you loved us?"

Amras nodded. He could feel tears welling in his eyes.

" My foster Ada's thought it might be best for me to pick one of you, but I did not want to anger either of you. I love you both too much and the thought of either of you being cross with me was too much to bare."

Erestor pulled Amras into his arms and felt Ecthelion holding both of them. Ecthelion gently kissed the top of Amras's head.

" Would you allow us to show you the ways of love?"

Amras looked from Erestor to Ecthelion and smiled.

" Yes I would."

TBC...

***sorry I know its short***


	6. Chapter 6

**wow..no reviews for chapter 5..strange..anyway, I am adding on a new character...well he's not exactly new...If you read Today I Do, Tomorrow I Will, you will recognize him ( considering he's in the majority of that fic)...he is Amras's brother...also, this chapter is set the next day...**

CHAPTER 6

" Ada Andro? Ada Hadereth?" Siriel called as he entered his father's rooms.

Hadereth emerged from the bed chamber, smiling as he saw Siriel.

" Hello ion-nin." Hadereth said, hugging Siriel.

Siriel smiled.

" Ada Hadereth, have you seen Amras?"

Hadereth shook his head.

" Not since yesterday when he took his leave with Lords Ecthelion and Erestor."

Siriel squealed in delight, quickly covering his mouth when he saw Hadereth flinch at the sound. Andro walked out of the bed chamber at that moment and embraced his son. Siriel was about to greet him, but the door opened, revealing Amras. Siriel hugged his brother. Amras smiled.

"Hello toren."

Hadereth and Andro knew the brothers would want to have their discussion in private, so they returned to their bedchamber. Amras and Siriel sat on a nearby divan.

" Ada Hadereth tells me you were with Lords Ecthelion and Erestor."

Amras nodded, trying not to smile. Siriel was happy for his brother.

" They showed me the ways of love Siriel."

Amras laughed as Siriel squealed in delight once more, hugging his brother. Siriel calmed down after a moment.

" I wish I could find love."

Amras touched his brother's shoulder.

" You will."

Siriel shook his head.

" You know not who I love."

Amras smiled brightly.

"Yes I do."

Siriel crossed his arms across his chest.

" Who?"

Amras grinned.

"Lord Glorfindel and King Turgon."

Siriel clamped his hand over his brother's mouth.

"Shhhh. What if they were walking by?"

A look of confusion passed over Siriel's face.

"How did you know?"

Amras began to chuckle.

" Ada Andro told me a few days ago. You will be happy to know that our King and his lover feel the same for you."

Siriel's eyes widened.

" How do you know this?"

Amras scoffed, then smiled.

" King Turgon and Lord Glorfindel told me as such."

TBC...


	7. Chapter 7

**so here we go...tomorrow will mark the end of this story...time for Amras to get some action lol**

CHAPTER 7

Erestor moaned loudly as Ecthelion entered him. Ecthelion stroked Erestor's hair as he gently thrust into him. At Erestor's begging and insistance, Ecthelion began to take him harder. Erestor was trying not to scream, but to no avail. They were so engrossed in their lovemaking that they did not hear the bedchamber door open. Erestor lifted his head for a moment as he pushed his back side against Ecthelion and saw Amras watching them. Erestor moaned as Ecthelion hit his secret spot. Ecthelion finally noticed Amras as well. They both watched as Amras disrobed and approached them. He laid under Erestor. Erestor bent down and kissed him gently as he entered him. Erestor smiled.

" Did you prepare yourself from me Amras nin?"

Amras nodded, biting his lip as Erestor entered him. He wanted to scream, but only a low groan came out. Ecthelion bucked his hips, which drove Erestor deeper into Amras. This time, Amras screamed as his secret spot was brushed. Erestor tried to thrust gently into Amras, but with Ecthelion pounding into him over and over, it was hard to do. He felt Amra's hand touch his cheek.

" Erestor nin, take me as Ecthelion takes you."

Erestor grinned and began to pound into Amras. Amras screamed both of his lovers names. Ecthelion reached down and stroked Amras's length, causing Erestor to be caught between his two lovers. He could no longer hold back and emptied his release into Amras's backside. Ecthelion felt Erestor tightening around him and stroked Amras faster. Ecthelion released into Erestor's backside, moaning loudly. Amra's bucked into Ecthelion's hand and screamed his release.

XXXXXXXX

The three lovers laid side by side. Ecthelion turned to Amras.

" We did not expect you to return until after evening meal."

Amras chuckled.

" I know, but I missed you both too much."

Erestor kissed Amras's cheek.

"We missed you as well."

Amras smiled.

"And I have a plan."

Ecthelion and Erestor looked at each other. They knew what the plan was, they had discussed it earlier. King Turgon and Glorfindel were in love with Siriel and Siriel loved them back. Amras wanted to bring them together. Ecthelion raised an eyebrow.

"What do you propose we do?"

Amras grinned.

"Convince the King and Lord Glorfindel to talk with Siriel and tell them of their love for him."

TBC...


	8. Chapter 8

**okay this is the final chapter... set in Lindon...**

CHAPTER 8

Amras sat beside Siriel in the gardens of Lindon. Glorfindel had been newly returned and reunited with his lover. Siriel had been nearly in tears of Joy when Glorfindel kissed him. Siriel had seen Glorfindel's death and had not brushed it from his mind. Turgon had died during Gondolin's fall and so had Ecthelion. Amras let out a sigh, causing Siriel to turn to him.

" What is it toren?"

Amras lowered his head.

" Did you know that Erestor has not said ' I love you' to me since Ecthelion died?"

Siriel was about to reply, but an angry Advisor approached them.

" Siriel, are you not supposed to be in the library?"

Siriel inclined his head.

" Yes, Lord Erestor. Please forgive me."

Siriel said goodbye to his brother and left. Erestor stared at Amras.

" Do you not have some duty to perform?"

Amras shook his head.

" Lord Glorfindel has given me leave for the day."

Erestor watched as Amras put his head in his hands and nearly scoffed. What did he have to be sad about?

" Then find another use for yourself."

Amras's head snapped up.

" Why do you hate me so Erestor?"

Erestor glared at him.

" Do you need to ask?"

Amras returned the glare.

"What? Because we are bound? Because the three of us decided we wanted to love each other forever?"

Erestor shook his head, then stepped forward in anger.

" It is because now I am stuck with you." He whispered, before walking away.

Amras stood there in shock and without thinking he marched up behind Erestor, grabbing him by the shoulder and turning him to face him.

" Listen Erestor, the way I remember it, we all loved each other. You, Ecthelion, and I. We..."

Amras's voice trailed off when he noticed the tears slowly falling down Erestor's cheeks at the mention of Ecthelion. Amras stroked Erestor's cheek.

" I lost him as well Erestor," Amras whispered," Saes, hate me no longer."

Erestor pulled Amras into his arms.

" Goheno nin Amras nin. I am sorry."

Amras kissed Erestor's cheek.

" All is well."

Erestor pulled back from Armas, holding his beloved's face in his hands and touching their foreheads together.

" I love you," Erestor whispered.

Amras looked at Erestor in shock.

" W-What did you say?"

Erestor smiled.

" I love you."

~*THE END*~


End file.
